Ghost of Our Lives
by Mewlon
Summary: Fate happened to fall upon Dizzy as she meets a young man in the forest. Now she lives with him in exchange for helping him with his housework. However is his illness what he says seems? Can Dizzy control Necro and Undine? Dizzy x Zappa romance. Ratings m


_Okay…thanks to countless of hours of playing Guilty Gear X2 and becoming a rabid Zappa fan, I came down to this conclusion of writing a GGX2 fan fiction. Anyway, I got intrigued with both Zappa and Dizzy and since I'm new to the series and all. _

_I know that Zappa has a thing for Millia and I support those two, and Testament and I think Bridget also like Dizzy, but I wanted to pair up Zappa and Dizzy since both of them are intriguing plus I like their personalities. They can have good chemistry if they got together. Hopefully this will let you guys see it, maybe it might not, it's up to you._

_I don't own anything Guilty Gear…if I did I wouldn't be doing this, I'd be working on a new GG game. I wish I owned Zappa because he's just plain adorable. This story won't be too long. _

**Ghost of our Lives**

**Chapter One: Gear Princess and the Ghost Boy**

Rain began to pour down heavily upon the rich earth. A lone figure walked through the rain without a care in the world. Two wings sprouted out from the figure's back. The light blue wing covered the young woman's body while the other rested on her back. The young woman's bandana on her head stuck down on her dark blue hair. The yellow ribbons that held part of her hair were dripping wet from the rain.

She moved her tail beneath her body as she shivered from the cold. Her once white boots were now covered in mud. The white sailor shirt she had clung onto her body, touching her true clothing beneath her. The pair of shorts she had was dripping wet. As she walked through the rain, she stopped. Her dark crimson eyes scanned the air as Necro, the dark wing, began to react to something. Her clothing changed from her normal attire to a strange black suit which showed off from underneath her breast down to her navel.

The dark wing covered the young woman's body and took into the form of a different body. Necro took out its bow and arrow and began to shoot at the creature that lurked in the shadows. A loud screech was heard as the creature jumped out from where it was hiding and body slammed against Necro. Necro let out a grunt as it pushed the creature off from it's and the girl's body.

Necro let out a screech as the figure came into the light. Necro unraveled itself from the girl's body so that Undine could see as well. Both wings managed to catch the glimpse of a young man who apparently was bending over backwards. His eyes were blank white. Upon his forehead was a strange headband with a heart upon it. His brown hair fell over and had been covered in mud. The man let out a moan as he began to attack the girl and her wings.

The girl managed to move out of the way as she began to attack using her wings. The man twisted and turned in all sorts of positions not thought to be possible by a normal human being. Three centipedes covered his body and all flew towards the girl. Undine covered the girl's body, protecting her from the centipedes. Once they were gone, Undine unraveled itself from the girl's body.

The girl flew over to the young man and began to fiercely. Undine created an ice pick to come up from the ground and pierce the young man's side. The young man managed to move slightly, but got cut on his side. Blood fell onto the ground and was washed away with the rain water. The young man let out a shriek as three ghosts appeared behind him. He crawled on the ground and began to summon the ghost to attack.

One of the ghost latched itself upon the girl and began torment her. The girl let out a scream as the three ghost attacked her. Necro growled as it managed to attack the young man, making him lose his concentration. The three ghosts disappeared, leaving the man by himself. The young woman was about to attack when out of nowhere another ghost appear. This time it was a young woman with long ebony hair that covered her face completely.

The ghost girl hissed as she managed to block out all the attacks that the young woman had been doing. Undine then grabbed the young man while Necro punched him. The young man let out a strange moan as strange orbs began to appear and circle his body. Necro and Undine began to react even more as they began to attack fiercely. Within that moment a bright light surrounded the young man as a different spirit came to be. The spirit attacked the intruders with a massive punch.

The punch was so powerful that the girl was knocked off her feet. She coughed up a bit of blood as she rushed over and attacked with a different attack. The girl stopped right before and crossed her arms. The big ghost punched the girl once more, but out of nowhere, Necro appeared. A small flame appeared before them followed by several bolts.

Finally, Necro took over the girl's body and shot several arrows at the young man. During that time, the boy and the ghost let out another large pink ball of energy. Once the ball and the arrows and bolts collided, a strong explosion happened. Both fighters were knocked down and rendered unconscious. The girl's clothing returned back to her normal attire. The rain continued to fall on their bodies for a while before it died down.

"Mmm…" grunted the young man as he slowly opened his eyes.

His soft sapphire colored eyes looked upon towards the darken sky. He let out a moan as he felt such pain come over his body. Slowly, he used the little strength he had left in his body and got up into a sitting position. He rubbed his head using his gloved hands and stretched out a bit. He looked over to his left hip and saw the rather large cut.

"A cut?" he said as he examined his side. "No, not again! What in the world happened to me while I was knocked out? I thought I had it under control by now, but apparently I don't."

His eyes looked over at the surroundings. He was somewhere close to the forest and he hoped it was close to where he kept his home. A small bird flew by and began to chirp lightly. The young man let out a smile as he looked over down next to him. His eyes widen when he saw the figure of a young woman lying on the ground.

"Oh my!" let out the young man as he placed a hand upon the girl's shoulders. "Are you all right, Miss?"

The young man shook the girl lightly, but no response came except for a small moan that came out from her pink lips.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong to her," he whimpered as he tried to wake up the girl. "Please wake up, Miss."

Worry struck the young man as he thought the worst might have happened. He slowly swooped up the girl up and carried her through the forested areas. The girl whimpered a bit as she snuggled onto the boy's chest. The young man let out a soft blush before turning his attention back to where he was going. He had soon reached a small house by a cliff. He smiled a bit as he walked over to the door.

Since no one does venture this far into the woods, he never locked the door to his home. He struggle a bit to open the door, but managed to open it and walked inside. He kept walking until he reached his bedroom. It was a bit dirty with clothes laying on the floor and old magazines and such, but he pushed a bit of the stuff out of the way. Slowly he placed the young girl down upon his rather messy bed and quickly walked over to the bathroom. He took a small towel, dosed it in water, and then placed it over her forehead.

Once he was done, he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. Much of the day had passed by ever since the girl was unconscious. During that time, the young man stood by his computer trying to look for anything he could order online. He remembered what the dark doctor had told him about his strange "illness."

He had to be kept in isolation until he was able to control his black outs. It has been a while since then and even so, the young man was able to control some of his black outs. Once in a while he would be caught out in the woods in some bizarre position with a dead animal next to him. Blood would usually be on his lips. He shivered at the thought of what might have happened during that time.

Meanwhile, back in the young man's room, the girl slowly opened her eyes. She let out a soft moan as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stood a bit shocked of her surroundings now. _Where am I? _She thought as she sat right up. Her crimson eyes scanned the soft area of the rather messy room. She looked over to her right and saw a small nightstand. On the nightstand was a picture frame that had a picture of a little boy holding onto a woman who appears to be his mother. The young girl giggled a bit as she remembered when she was a young girl who used to hold onto her mother.

The young girl placed her feet down on the ground and began to walk around. She had to be careful of the dirty clothing and magazines that were on the ground. _This is definitely a boy's room, _she thought. _It reminds me of Johnny's room. _She walked over to the door and opened it. The girl walked down the small hallway until she reached the living room. Sitting upon a chair by a table, was a young man with shoulder length chestnut hair. He was busy looking up something on his computer to notice the girl walk in. The girl smiled as she walked right behind him.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft tone.

"Ahh!" the young man screamed as he quickly jumped from his chair and turned around to face the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you," the girl spoke as she played around with her blue hair. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I-it is all right," replied the young man, "are you all right? You were passed out in the woods and all."

"I'm okay, thank you for helping me, Mister."

"No problem man." The brunette giggled as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

As the young man giggled, the girl looked down on his side. She noticed the mended wound.

"Oh!" let out the blue haired girl. "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" spoke the man as he turned his attention to his wound. "Oh…well, used to, but I mended my wound. It's all right now. I just hope that you're okay, Miss."

"Oh, okay. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Zappa." Zappa smiled at the girl. "Can I ask your name?"

"Oh," the young girl looked down on the ground. "I'm…not so sure if I should tell you."

"Oh…" Zappa let out as he looked away from the girl. "It's all right….I suppose you wouldn't want me to know since you're probably going to leave and such."

"It's not that!" the young looked up at the boy's sadden face. "It's just that….you wouldn't be safe if I told you my name."

"Safe?" Zappa questioned as he looked up at the young girl.

"It's a long story…but maybe I can tell you my name. Just keep it to yourself and never tell anyone."

"Sure thing," Zappa nodded his head.

"My name is Dizzy."

"Dizzy? That's quite a cute name."

"Oh?" Dizzy let out a small blush at the comment.

"I mean…!" let out Zappa as he blushed and waved his hands in front of him.

"Heh, heh! You're quite funny, Mr. Zappa." Dizzy giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Perhaps I am," replied Zappa as he smiled bashfully. "I should go change…the wound managed to stain my clothing."

"Okay."

Zappa moved a bit before he began to walk. He looked behind him to see Dizzy smiling at him. Not knowing where he was going, Zappa manage to hit the wall. He rubbed his hand on his forehead. He heard Dizzy giggling which made him blush slightly. He walked towards his room and began to search for something decent to wear.

As the young Australian began to dig around his pile of clothing, he managed to find a gray t-shirt. He took off his white attire and donned the gray shirt. He found a pair of blue jeans and donned that as well. He took a pair of regular sneakers as socks and put those on as well. He smiled at his reflection. For some reason he actually felt like his old self again, before he got that strange decease. Though still on his forehead was that heart headband. He wasn't sure if he should take it off or not.

At the last minute he left it there and walked out of his room. He walked back into the living room and smiled at Dizzy. The girl had been busy looking at the posters Zappa had on the wall. Most of them were some progressive rock bands that Dizzy really didn't know about. Her attention went back to the young man who was now wearing different attire.

"You seem to really like music a lot," she said as she looked at the posters.

"Well, sort of," replied Zappa. "Most of these are just posters I got out from my magazines."

"Do you live here by yourself?"

Zappa's smile faded a bit before he could respond.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"Are your parents deceased?" asked Dizzy with a hint of concern.

"Well…my father died when I was very young. I never got to know him that well…as for my mother she's still alive. I still write to her."

"Oh," said Dizzy, "so you want to live by yourself."

"Not necessarily," responded Zappa, "it's more like I have to live by myself."

"Why?"

"I…can't say…"

"I told you my name," said Dizzy as she gave Zappa a somewhat sadden look. "I suppose you can't trust me that way then."

"No!" said Zappa as he placed his hands on Dizzy's shoulders. "It's not that I don't trust you…it's more that if I tell you, you won't really like to hear about it."

"I can keep a secret if you want."

Zappa looked down on the ground before he let out a soft sigh.

"Promise you won't get freaked out?" he asked.

"Promise!" chirped Dizzy as she smiled.

"The reason why I'm here by myself is because I have a strange illness. Whenever I black out, I wake up with bruises and cuts all over my body. Sometimes I see someone knocked out beside me and I have no idea of what happened. I spoke with Doctor Faust to see if there is any medicine for my condition, but he said there isn't any modern medicine that can cure me. So I was sent here so I can train so I don't black out as much as often."

"So you're sick? Is that it?"

"Yes…"

"Heh," Dizzy giggled a bit. "I've had to take care of many sick people at one time when I was aboard the Jellyfish with Mr. Johnny and May. There's nothing wrong with a sickness."

"I suppose…"

"Fine, I'll do you a favor. In return for your kindness of sheltering me and helping me, I'll help around the house. I'll clean and cook for you, is that okay?"

"Huh!" The brunette let out as his sapphire eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You don't have to…!"

"I insist that I do help you," said Dizzy as she smiled warmly at him. "It's evident that you need some companionship. Perhaps during this time, I can see if I can contact Mr. Johnny and May. They must be worried about me."

"A-all right," Zappa smiled back nervously.

"Um, Mr. Zappa?" questioned Dizzy.

"Yes?" replied Zappa.

"How long are you going to leave your hands on my shoulders?"

Zappa looked over to his hands. He quickly recoil his hands as if he were bitten by a snake. A rather large blush covered his face as he tried to turn away from Dizzy. Dizzy just giggled a bit at the boy's actions. Zappa slowly looked back at Dizzy and giggled along with her. For once since he's been sick, Zappa felt a bit happier.

The rest of the afternoon went by. Both were trying to get comfortable with each other, but their shy nature sort of pushed them away. As Dizzy had been walking into the kitchen, Zappa finally noticed her strange wings and tail. He blinked, hoping his eyes wouldn't fool with him. The wings and tail were still there. _Wow, _he thought, _is that this year's fad? _

"Excuse me, Miss Dizzy?" asked Zappa.

"Yes, Mr. Zappa?" replied Dizzy.

"Your wings and tail…is that this year's fad?" Zappa pointed to Dizzy's tail.

"Oh!" let out Dizzy as she moved her tail. "Um…no. You see, my wings and tail are real. I wasn't born with them, but they grew out from me."

"You grew wings and a tail? Wow, I wonder what type of a person does that."

"A Gear…"

"Gear?"

"It's nothing…"

"I'm sorry," said Zappa as he looked away from Dizzy. "It's not my place to ask you such things."

"No, it's all right," said Dizzy. "I know you didn't know…and it's nothing you should get so concern about."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I made you dinner. You don't have many groceries in your home, so I couldn't make much."

"Heh, sorry about that," Zappa smiled goofily. "I keep forgetting to buy groceries."

"Perhaps…we can go and buy some together, tomorrow?"

"Well…" replied Zappa as he placed a hand behind his head. "I haven't actually been in town lately because of my illness, but maybe I have gotten a bit better. I don't black out as much as I used to. So yeah, we'll do that."

"Heh, all right. Oh, by the way, what am I going to use for clothing? I don't have much."

"Oh! I'll let you use some of mine! I'll show you!"

Zappa took a hold of Dizzy's hands and dragged her towards his room. He began to dig around to see what she could use for clothing. Dizzy was a bit petite so he had to use some of the clothing that fit him rather tightly. He took out a large white button up shirt and gave it to her to use as a night gown. He managed to get quite a bit of clean clothing which might fit Dizzy.

"You can try these out later," he said. "Hopefully they will fit."

"Thank you, Mr. Zappa," said Dizzy. "Is there a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's down the hallway to the right. Where you sleep tonight will be in my room. I'll go crash the couch."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Dizzy.

"Of course not! You're my guest and I couldn't leave a girl to sleep on the couch, especially if you have wings and a tail. Anyway, enjoy your bath, I'll go and enjoy the food you made for me. Good night, Miss Dizzy."

"All right, good night, Mr. Zappa."

With that, Zappa went over to the living room where his food was placed on the small table before the couch, while Dizzy went inside of the bathroom. Dizzy closed the door and began to undress. She showered then dried herself once she was done. She took a pair of Zappa's boxers and the long shirt and placed them on her. She walked across the hallway and stopped halfway as she saw the living the room.

The plate of food that Zappa had been eating was now cleared. The young man was asleep on the couch. Dizzy giggled a bit as she walked over to the sleeping boy. She took a hold of the tiny blanket that was at the end of the couch and covered Zappa in it.

She gave off a serene smile as she placed a kiss on Zappa's forehead. Zappa stirred a bit, but just rolled over to the opposite side. Dizzy took a hold of the plate and placed it in the sink. She then walked back to Zappa's room and got on his bed. She slowly closed her eyes and yawned as sleep soon took over her.

_Okay, this is the first time I've written a GGX2 fic, I hope its okay. If there was anything wrong with it, please critique it. _


End file.
